1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication antenna used in a mobile device, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications have been applied to be used in various environments. In detail, in connection with electronic payments, a coil type wireless communication antenna can be applied to various devices. With regard to electronic payments, a wireless communication antenna in the form of a coil may be applied to various devices. Recently, a wireless communication antenna in the form of a spiral coil attached to a cover, or the like, of a mobile device, has been employed in a mobile device.
In the case of such as wireless communication antenna used for an electronic payment, a solenoid coil structure in the form in which a coil is wound in a magnetic body is used. Due to an induced magnetic field generated when an electric field is applied, a change in a volume of a magnetic body may occur. In addition, due to such a change in a volume of a magnetic body, during an electronic payment, noise may occur.